Uncontrolable
by Kia - Kawaii princess
Summary: 16 yr old Sirius Black answers the door one day to find a blonde baby on his doorstep by the name of Draco Malfoy-Black. His sister's child. Deciding to keep him Sirius learns being a daddy isn't as easy as James makes it out to be!
1. Delivery

Uncontrolable  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Lucius, there's something I need to tell you," Narcissa said running behind Lucius to catch up to him.  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy?!" Lucius sneered in return stopping to face her.  
  
It was the graduation day for both Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy, the highschool sweethearts of slytherin. Well as sweet as slytherins can be. They had been together since fourth year and now only minutes after their graduation ceremony in seventh year Narcissa was facing her boyfriend of three years with a very nautious looking face.  
  
"...But Lucius it's very important," she replied confidently.  
  
"Alright fine what is it?!" Lucius asked his patience thinning.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Narcissa announced.  
  
"Pregnant?"  
  
Lucius stood there out the front of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with a speechless look on his face. It didn't last for long however, within seconds the famous Malfoy mask was placed back on his face.  
  
"Well I've been meaning to talk to you about our relationship. I'm dreadfully sorry but you're just not pureblooded enough to be my wife," Lucius replied with a sneer.  
  
" You're cancelling our engagement just because I'm pregnant," his fiancee asked her voice dripping with sacasm.  
  
"I'm afraid so yes," he replied with no compassion whatsoever as he began walking away from Narcissa.  
  
"I don't need you or your money Lucius! I hope your happy being the ass you are!!" she replied walking off in the other direction never to see her ex- fiancee again.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ten months later  
  
Sixteen year old Sirius Black sat in front of the T.V. watching the video he had rented when he heard a knock the door of his flat. It was the holidays before Sirius' sixth year at Hogwarts and so far it had been spent lounging in front of the television with a bag of popcorn on his lap. It took only a week after his good friend Remus Lupin had introduced Sirius to the television that he was hooked. It was a very exciting invention and Sirius just couldn't seem to remove his eyes long enough to start his piles of homework assignments. Oh well he'd get to them later.  
  
"Alright, Alright I'm coming give me a second," Sirius shouted at the door as it continued to knock.  
  
Once he finally got to the door Sirius was speechless by what he found on the other side of the door. A bundle on blue blankets with a head of blonde hair poking out from within it. Burried in the blankets Sirius found with what he had discovered was a baby boy a note addressed to him.  
  
"Who are you little guy?" Sirius asked the baby as he picked up the sleeping bundle bring him inside before reading the note.  
  
My dearest brother Sirius,  
  
I see you have recived my gift. I have no use of the boy so I ask you to take him off my hands. He is three months old, you'll find his birth certificate attached to this letter do what you will with the boy.  
  
Your sister Narcissa Black  
  
After reading the letter Sirius grabbed the birth certificate out of the envelope. Name-Draconis Celsus Malfoy-Black  
  
"Well, that's a doosy huh? I don't think you could have a longer name if you tried. I'll just call you Draco alright," Sirius told the baby in his left arm now dubbed as Draco. The baby, now awake, looked up at Sirius with curious eyes before falling back to sleep.  
  
Father-Lucius Malfoy Mother-Narcissa Black Magical Status- Of two magical parents  
  
"What am I going to do with you Draco? I can't keep you, I couldn't possibly give you back to that awful sister of mine--the bitch how could she abandon her own son like that! I think we need to visit James about this he's a dad he'll know what to do," Sirius decided grabbing the house keys and heading for the door with Draco.  
  
It took Sirius and Draco half an hour to walk to the Potter residence. Draco having woke up half way through the walk and finding himself in the arms of a strange man began screaming. Boy did his lungs work! Sirius sighed in relief when he finally arrived at his best friend James' house, he would know how to shut the baby up.  
  
Walking up the driveway Sirius approached the door just as James came rushing out to welcome his friend.  
  
"Where have you been! I haven't seen you for ages Sirius, I'm so glad you sho--what's that?!" James interrupted himself finally noticing the package in Sirius' arms, " You dog(No pun intended), who did you knock up!"  
  
"It's not funny James and he's not mine, I answered the door and found this on my doorstep with a note from my sister saying she didn't want the poor guy! James what am I suppose to do! I couldn't possible give him back to that bitch!!" Sirius explained over Draco wails.  
  
"I think you better come inside," James annonced leading Sirius inside the house and into the living room where they found Lily on the floor playing with her and James' one and a half year old son.  
  
"Good morning Sirius," Lily greeted.  
  
"Hey Lily, how's little Harry doing?" Sirius asked walking over to ruffle Harry's hair as he giggled away.  
  
"He's good, who's that?!" Lily asked shocked at the bundle in Sirius' arms.  
  
"Narcissa's son," James answered for his friend.  
  
"What he said," Sirius said pointing to James.  
  
"I though you and Narcissa didn't get along? Why are you baby sitting her son?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"No offense mate but I wouldn't leave you alone with Harry while I did the dishes," James laughed patting Sirius on the back.  
  
"That's because you wouldn't do the dishes!" Sirius replied as Lily laughed, "I'm not babysitting Narcissa left Draco on my doorstep with a note saying she wanted nothing to do with him."  
  
"The poor thing!" Lily said picking up Harry and hugging him close as if he would disappear.  
  
Sirius and James sat on the floor with Harry and Lily as Sirius tried to get Draco to quiet down as he had began crying again. They sat there for hours discussing what should be done with the three month old blonde. By the end of the day they had come up with only two solutions. Adoption or Sirius keeps Draco.  
  
"You do realise that if you decide to keep Draco you won't be able to continue schooling. You'll have to leave like James and I did and looking after a kid isn't an easy job," Lily reasoned.  
  
"Look at the little guy, I'll bet he's an angel! Tell you what I'll keep him for a week until I can give him to an adoption centre," Sirius announced.  
  
"It's for the best," James comforted giving Sirius a pat on the back.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well there you have it the first chapter of Uncontrolable is up. I hope to get lots of reviews for this story because I tend to be a bit lazy without motivation but don't worry I'll try my best to update on time. By on time I mean as soon as I can y'know. And those of you who are following Um...Help and Far from perfect, which probably isn't many of you seeing as there both DBZ fics, I do plan on updating them but not for a while I've gone off of DBZ for the meantime you know how it is when you don't watch any knew episodes in ages you lose intrest. But I do plan on continuing them just not for a while.  
  
Please review tell me what you like, don't like whatever. Oh and I know that the ages are wrong, I did that on purpose. Harry is a year older than Draco and Sirius is two years younger than Narcissa and Lucius. But don't worry all the younger generation will all attend the same year at Hogwarts you'll see.  
  
Love Kia Kawaii Princess 


	2. The Mess

Uncontrolable  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sirius was sitting in front of the T.V. eating his dinner when he heard a smash. Hearing smashes in the Black household was a regular occurance, it had been for nearly four months now.  
  
"Draco!" Sirius yelled, angry at being disturbed from his favourite show.  
  
Draco was now almost two and a half years old and had mastered the art of walking. Unfortunately, for Sirius, he was yet to realise he couldn't walk on the table cloth. Draco had been living with Sirius for two years now, Sirius completely giving up the idea of adoption for looking after Draco himself. It only took him a week after deciding to keep him to realise just what a large overstatment he had made when he had called Draco an angel.  
  
Draconis Celsus Malfoy-Black: Devil in desguise.  
  
Sirius, trying his hardest to calm down, stormed into the kitchen full intent on punishing the devil re-incarnated. The first thing he saw when he walked into the kitchen was a mess. A very large mess. A very, very large mess. Not only was the table upturned and tablecloth ripped again like he had expected to find, but the kitchen cupboards were all opened with their contents scattered around the room, tomato sause squirted all over the floor, flour and sugar on top of the sause as well as the newly bought, and ripped, table cloth.  
  
Sirius stood at the door speechless he had expected a mess, not the result of a nuclear explosion! It took him several minutes to find his voice but when he found it he had no trouble using it.  
  
"DRACONIS MALFOY-BLACK!!!!" Sirius shouted and had it been later in the evening he would have been sure to wake up the entire neighbourhood and some.  
  
"I didn't meaned to," Draco said shyly, slowly and unsteadily picking himself up from the floor.  
  
Sirius for the first time since he walked into the room noticed the state of Draco. His once blonde hair was now red from tomato sause with white patches of flour matching his now white shirt and pants. He looked a right state and there was little to no chance of getting the sause stains out of his pants, the fourth pair he had ruined this month.  
  
"I leave you alone for five minutes so I can eat my dinner and watch T.V in peace, which I'm missing now by the way and what do you do?! I can't believe you! How many times have I told you NOT to walk on the table!!! I've told you and told you but you just keep on doing it!!! I've had enough of this!" Sirius yelled attempting to clean up some off the mess but gave up half way through his speech.  
  
He stormed over to Draco who's eyes were now all teary and picked him up none to lightly, carrying Draco up to his room while continuing his rant. As soon as he came to Draco's room he roughly placed Draco down on his bed and stormed back out slamming the door behind him.  
  
Draco sat on his small bed shocked and teary. His daddy had never done that before, sure sometimes he would get a bit angry but he never locked him in his room before. Technechly he didn't lock Draco in his room but it was closed and Draco couldn't reach the handle so he was as good as locked in.  
  
It took Draco a couple of minutes to come to the senses of his two year old mind. Daddy didn't love him anymore! With that though he crawled into a ball, head tucked into his pillow and let out the tears he had been holding back. He lay on his bed for only a matter of minutes before he cried himself to sleep.  
  
In the kitchen Sirius had another go at cleaning up the mess but after ten minutes of cleaning and he still hadn't got anywhere he called it quits and went back into the lounge. Just as he was about to sit down the doorbell rung stopping im yet again from watching the final minute of his show. He still hadn't finished his long gone cold meal either!  
  
"Who is it?" Sirius yelled from the couch.  
  
"It's James and Lily, who do you think it is?" James answered sarcastically.  
  
"Well come in then!" He replied in a thorouhly bad mood now. He would never finish his dinner.  
  
As James and Lily walked through the flat to the lounge they noticed the lack of...noice. Where was the usual screaming and yelling, the sound of two year old feet running through the flat?  
  
"What's got you in such a bad mood mate?" James asked his long time friend as he sat down on the couch. Lily sat on the floor in front of them, putting Harry on the floor as she did.  
  
"I'm not in a bad mood alright!" He snapped back.  
  
"Yeah, clearly," Lily stated.  
  
The three sat there in silence feeling very awkward, with Harry watching T.V. far too close to the screen. It wasn't until ten minutes later that James decided to break the silence.  
  
"Where's Draco then?"  
  
"Where's Draco?!...Where's Draco?!!...Why don't you look in my kitchen and I'll tell you where Draco is!!!" Sirius snapped back.  
  
With that James and Harry, having heard his godfather's rant, ran into the kitchen to see what the excitment was about . Whatever they were expecting it wasn't what they saw. James was expecting to see the table upturned and a ripped table cloth, Harry a batch of cookies(?). That's not what they saw.  
  
"What the hell happened here! Did a bomb hit and I not notice or something?!" James asked shocked as he walked back to the lounge with Harry right behind him.  
  
"The blonde monster did it! I was sitting here watching T.V and eating my dinner when he blew up my kitchen!" Sirius yelled getting worked up again.  
  
"Blew up?" Lily asked doubtfully.  
  
"Well techniquely he didn't blow it up but he may as well have it would have caused less destruction!" He continued.  
  
"Well what did you do? I know you have a temper but I hope you weren't to hard on the poor boy, you've got to remember he doesn't know any better," Lily informed with her mothering voice.  
  
"That's real easy for you to say Lily, you and James have Harry he couldn't do anything wrong if he tried," Sirius replied.  
  
"You know that's not true, he's not like Draco I agree but that doesn't mean Draco means to do what he does!" James replied.  
  
"Oh alright, I'll go speak to him," he reasoned. With that Sirius made his way to Draco's room to see how he was. He would have to clean him up too and it would be a chore to get all the sause out of Draco's hair.  
  
Sirius knocked on the door gently before he entered. The site he saw was one of the cutest he had ever seen. On the bed snuggling up in the pillow Draco lay in the fetal position clutching at his teddy bear with his thumb in his mouth asleep.  
  
'Maybe I was too hard on him," Sirius thought as he walked over to Draco's sleeping form, 'I really hate to do this but I'm gonna have to get him cleaned up."  
  
"Draco...Draco wake up," Sirius said softly shaking the toodler from his sleep.  
  
"Daddy?" Draco sleepily asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Daddy's sorry about before Draco but he needs to get you cleaned up before you go to bed okay?" Sirius asked as he picked Draco up, Draco's head laying in the crook of his neck still half asleep.  
  
As he looked down at Draco he noticed for the first time since the kitchen incident that the tomato sause stain on Draco's pants wasn't tomato sause at all. Lifting up his pant leg Sirius found that Draco's leg was baddly bruised and although the wound in the centre of the bruise had stopped bleeding it looked pretty deep and nasty.  
  
'I guess he fell off the table pretty hard. I think I was definately too hard on him, and he didn't even mention his leg was sore, that must have hurt," Sirius thought as he carried Draco through the lounge to find James and Lily had left leaving a note to say goodbye.  
  
Sirius took Draco into the bathroom and sat him down next to the sink getting out the nessecary medicines to clean up Draco's wound.  
  
"Daddy?" Draco asked looking up at Sirius.  
  
"What?" he replied stretching into the bathroom cupboard.  
  
"m sorry...I didn't meaned too," Draco announced shyly looking down at the floor. Only seconds after saying that he heard all the noice overhead stop and he was suddenly swooped into a hug. This wasn't the kind of friendly hug, no this was a bonecrushing but still awwing hug.  
  
"Daddy I'm been squished!" Draco said.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I'm sorry too. As long as you promise never to create a mess like that again and never ever walk on the table again then I think I can forgive you," Sirius compromised.  
  
"I promise Daddy!"  
  
With that Sirius cleaned up Draco's wound and spent the night washing Draco's hair and clothes. Unfortunately the tablecloth wasn't so lucky and had to be thrown out.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hmm kind of short sorry about that I've been up for ages thinking whether or not to continue but I think it wouldn't work very well with the scene that's gonna be next, ruins the cuteness.  
  
As for the timeline of the story I'm going to have like one maybe two chapters probably one long one where Draco grows up again he'll jump a couple of year here and there. Then I'll leave him about 7 for a couple of chapters. But I doubt the story will be going for five chapters before Draco is attending Hogwarts. So if you're worried that the story will be all about a young Draco it won't they will get to Hogwarts so if you don't like little Draco it's still worth following the fic k.  
  
Review answers  
  
Angel's Fury - I didn't get the plot from Big Daddy and before you said anything I didn't even realise it was so similar but you're right! I can't believe I didn't notice how much the first chap resembled BD but from now on I'll do my best to make it as original as possible. Thanks for the review. Oh and thanks for saying you like my DBZ fics it means a lot. So was this one as good as those(not meaning to blow my own horn here) this is my first HP fic so I hope it is. Bye write back!  
  
Rusty and the Rubix Horse - Strange huh? That's kool it is a bit strange and different now and I hope I can keep it that way but y'know how it is as soon as they get to Hogwarts all the fics out there are so similar. I try to be different so yeah. I haven't got around to reading your fic Harry Potter and the Ring of Valor yet I took a peep and it's really long so I'll have to read it when I get the chance to sit down and read it. I sounds good so I look forward to it. Thanks for reviewing Bye!  
  
Launigsiae - Er...that's an interesting name you got there what does it mean? I'm glad you thought this is good cause you're the first person to tell me that! Thanks heaps I appreciate it, I do. I hope you still like it by the end of this chapter so you've got to review again and tell me what you think. Sorry but Draco and Harry won't be the same age I don't think that's possible even in the wizarding world ha ha. But don't worry they will end up in the same Hogwarts year. You'll just have to read more to find out how though.  
  
That's all folks thank you for reading the first two chapters and stay tuned for more and review on your way out! And for any and all those Australian readers out there GO ESSENDON BOMBERS!!!! BOO THE PIES!!!! COZ WE WON WE WON YEAH. (AFL for those anywhere else in the world and think I'm crazy for cheering for a football team that doesn't exist. Coz they do just not in soccer , y'know the one where you can't use you hands in) Ahem yes well review!!!  
  
Love Kia Kawaii Princess (And go the Bombers, great win on Sunday ) 


	3. What does laid mean daddy?

Uncontrolable  
  
Ok we have the next chapter. Before we start though I want to do the review responses first. And just a note I really do wish people would read the Authors notes because most of the time if something is wrong with the story I've explained it in the Authors note. Anyways here are the responses.  
  
anniePADFOOT - Aww thanks that's really sweet. I tried to make last chapter cute and I hope this one turns out cute too. I hope you like this chapter too. Sirius and Draco are both so alike in their temprement that I couldn't resist writing this. As for Harry and Draco being friends, for now yes but in the future who knows? Maybe they'll be like all romantic or maybe they'll hate each other or maybe they'll have no change in their relationship at all. Only I know! You'll have to wait and see.  
  
april - Thanks I really appreciate it. I just love little Draco too. You can only imagine how cute somebody with draco's personality would have been as a kid. I'm just experimenting with this story. It's my first Harry Potter one and all but I hope you like my version of little draco. As for your comment on Lucius you've given my an idea. Bwahahaha I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not?  
  
Launigsiae- That's really kool. Hehe I like it. Wish I had a nickname like that it's very kool.  
  
Sarahamanda-Thanks  
  
Dracorum1- Thanks I tried to make it as cute as possible. I'm really glad you like little draco. I've read several stories with little draco's and I've always thought that even without Lucius as a dad he would have a mischievious attitude. It's just that Lucius has a bad influence on draco's mischeivious. Yep that's how I see it.  
  
Ryo Akuinenn - Hehehe really I hoped all you guys would think that. After all that's my name right? Well not my real name but yeah.  
  
Trinity Day - I hope your reading this Trinity day, because if you have then you've given this fic another chance. Okay I'm gonna go through all the stuff you said okay. Um...oh yeah, Lily and James having Harry at 15. Well I didn't plan that to happen but I didn't really want Narcissa and Lucius to be out of school yet when Narcissa gets pregnant. And then I wanted Draco a year younger then Harry so yeah that's just how it worked out. That brings up your second point. If you read the authors note on either the 1st or 2nd chapter I think the first then you'll see that I changed their ages on purpose. I'm aware that for them to be in the same year they wouldn't be able to be more than a year apart. But I have my reasons so be patient. As for Lucius not dumping Narcissa because she's not pureblood enough, well I thought that was pretty clear he was using it as an exuse. I'm sorry if it wasn't clear enough. Um and as for Narcissa being Sirius' sister well I was aware that they weren't siblings and but I changed it from being cousins because theirs no way in hell I would leave any child of mine with my cousin. I wouldn't leave any child of mine at all but anyway. So I guess I should have wrote that in the authors note so sorry about that one. I do hope I've cleared some things up and that you will continue to read this. I hope you can look past the changes I've made because I'd had to lose a reader just because I've put my imagination into JKR's characters and plot. Thanks for listening. I also hope I didn't seem rude. Ta please keep reading.  
  
Rae and Fantas101(sorry combined reply you both said about the same stuff.) - Thanks a lot that's really sweet both of you.  
  
Hp-azn - Oh thanks I like this story too. I will most certainly have more of Draco getting into trouble I don't know if maybe it was a bit lame last chapter though with the comforting at the end. We'll see but look forward to troublesome draco ahead. Harry'll be with Draco in this chapter so don't worry. As for Harry and Draco being friends at hogwarts you'll just have to wait and find out if they are or not. They might be friends still, they might hate each other or their might be romance around the(very long) bend. If there is don't worry it'll be fluffy in their early to mid hogwarts ages. But I'm not sure yet I have ideas. Thanks for the information but I did already know that I've just made a few little ajustments to the ages and Narcissa and Sirius' relationship. Thanks though. And don't we all want more draco. Oh and just thought you'd like to know your review inspired me to write another chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Er that was one and a half pages of review responses. I hope you guys read them. Anyway without further delay heres the chapter. Oh and just so you know Pettigrew doesn't exist in this story. Why coz I don't like him so there.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ah what a lovely morning it was. The sun was shinning in through the window, the birds were chirping in the distance and all was peaceful, serene...quiet. Yes, that was the word Sirius was looking for...quiet. So quiet and peaceful infact that Sirius just might sleep in on this peaceful, serene and quiet morning.  
  
Just as Sirius was about to go back to sleep he felt a sudden extra weight on his bed. 'Never mind it's probably just the cat' So he closed his eyes and ignored the extra weight crawling slowly up his bed. Suddenly a thought regestured within Sirius' sleepy head. 'Wait a minute...we don't have a...'  
  
"WAKE UP DADDY!", a very loud voice yelled into Sirius' ear.  
  
"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK!" Sirius screamed in shock as he jumped up from his bed.  
  
"Oooh Daddy said a naughty word!," Draco announced upon hearing his daddy say a very naughty word indeed.  
  
Sirius groaned as he layed back down in bed. So much for a nice and peaceful morning. There goes that nice peaceful and most importantly quiet sleep in. All this had flown out the window in a matter of seconds. 'Oh well, he's up now. Maybe if I feed him he'll fall right back to sleep again. Stop dreaming Sirius life could never be that good to you,' Sirius thought as he sat up in bed.  
  
Draco was sitting right in front of him, looking up at him with those adorable blue eyes. No! He mustn't let the monster get away with waking him up at ungodly hours. Sirius wasn't quite sure whether Draco did it on purpose or not but no matter what Draco had done, as soon as Sirius looks into his big blue 'innocent' eyes he just couldn't be mad.  
  
'Evil little shit' Sirius thought as he got up out of bed.  
  
"Hi daddy!" Draco said as he began to bounce on the bed. Six months after the tomato sause accident and draco could not only walk confidetly he was now experimenting with the art that is jumping.  
  
"You know Draco I could have sworn I told you not to jump on my bed," Sirius replied as got changed.  
  
"Sorry, I forgeted," Draco answered as he sat back down on the edge of the bed. Once Sirius had finished getting changed he walked over to the bed and picked Draco up into his arms.  
  
"Come on lets go get you dressed and then we can eat breakfast," Sirius stated as he carrried Draco back up to his bedroom.  
  
"Then we go see Harry!" Draco said enthusiastically jumping around on Sirius' hip.  
  
"Yeah, yeah just like I promised. Then we'll go see Harry after breakfast," He replied placing Draco down on his bed as he looked for clothes. After five minutes of going through all of Draco's clothes drawers, Sirius finally found something appropriate. A blue shirt and jeans. Across the front of the shirt was the word 'angel' with a halo around the A, on the back were the words 'devil in disguise'.  
  
Sirius was in the process of helping Draco put on the pants when his hands were suddenly pushed away.  
  
"I can do it!" Draco announced happily attempting to do up the buttons of his pants. After several minutes of watching Draco try, but fail, to button up his pants Sirius finally decided to help again.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud let me do that," Sirius said pushing Draco's hands away.  
  
"NO!" Draco yelled back," I can do it!"  
  
"You're taking too long just let me do it and we can go downstairs!" Sirius argued back getting fed up with Draco's independence. So once again Sirius moved Draco's hands out of the way and started to do up his pants again.  
  
"NO"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO!" and a hit on the arm from Draco.  
  
"YES!" and a grabbing of Draco's hand.  
  
"NO" and a bursting into tears.  
  
"YES, Now just stand still damn it!" Sirius yelled all patience gone now. Extremely annoyed now Sirius pulled the screaming Draco towards him and did up the buttons on his pants and placed him on the floor. Draco's wails quieted down some and he was left sniffling to follow his daddy out of the room.  
  
And so the day began as many others had before it. It wasn't even eight and Sirius was left with a headache and feeling fully exusted already. After Sirius and Draco both had time to calm down they ate their breakfast, Draco showing Sirius what a big boy he was by eating without any help. Followed closely by Sirius getting very angry that Draco had spilt his cereal all over the floor. It was all in days work.  
  
After the chore of breakfast was over Draco and Sirius went to visit the Potter residence, just like Sirius promised. It took them a while to walk there as Draco refused to sit still on Sirius' hip because he was so excited about seeing his friend. By the time they arrived at the house of James and Lily, Sirius was completely exusted and ready to fall into a heap.  
  
"Siri I thought you'd never get here, Harry and I've been waiting for ages", James stated as he let his guests in.  
  
"Aak don't ask about my morning I really don't want to talk about it," Sirius said putting Draco down on the floor and watching him run through the house to find Harry.  
  
"He's in the lounge Draco!" James called to the hyper two year old.  
  
"K,"  
  
"Was it really that bad, I mean he's only been up for what half an hour?" James asked Sirius as he let him inside.  
  
"Was it really that bad...was it really that bad, of course it was really that bloody bad!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Wanna trade?" His friend replied.  
  
"Is it wrong for me to say yes?" Sirius replied with a guilty expression.  
  
"Yes and it's too bad anyway there's no way I would trade. I love Draco and all but yeah right he's evil I tell ya!" James said laughing his head off. Sirius and James sat in the kitchen talking over a cup of coffee for the following hour talking about a range of things from evil children to quiddich until a high pitch screech was heard throughout the house.  
  
"Who was that?" James asked getting up to see what the ruckus was all about.  
  
"Dunno"  
  
Walking into the lounge Sirius and James were faced with a four year old, with a bruise developing on his arm, and a two year old with a bruising cheek. One was balling and the old had watering eyes that appeared to be holding back the tears the other couldn't.  
  
"Alright what happened?" James asked as he walked over to the pair.  
  
"He hit me daddy!" Harry announced between sobs pointing at Draco who was looking innocently up at Sirius, who was glaring back at him.  
  
"Did you hit him?" Sirius asked Draco in a dangerous voice.  
  
"He hit me first!" Draco defended giving up the innocent act realising it wouldn't work against his dad.  
  
"Did you hit him?" James asked Harry in his best 'I'm disappointed and angry' voice.  
  
"He threw a ball at me!" Harry replied having stopped crying.  
  
"I didn't mean to hit you in the face!" Draco announced back to Harry.  
  
"You were trying to hit me."  
  
"I was throwing it to you."  
  
"Look I don't care who's fault this is the point is just because you get hit you don't punch them back. That means both of you," James stated looking firmly at both Harry and Draco.  
  
"Sorry dad."  
  
"Sorry Mr Harry's dad sir."  
  
"It's okay just don't do it again," James replied picking up both Harry and Draco and handing Draco to Sirius.  
  
Several spells later Draco and Harry were good as new again clear of all bruises. Sirius and James decided they better keep a closer eye on them and moved into the lounge from the kitchen. It was with that that they all sat down to watch a movie. As torturous as watching 'What's in the box' and listening to Harry and Draco argue about whether Bop was a puppet or not, Sirius and James had to sit through it. That was until Sirius got an idea!  
  
"Oh my god I've got the best idea!" Sirius announced.  
  
"What?" James asked wearily.  
  
"Tonight let's all go clubbing, You, Lily and me. Lily will be back at lunch time from her friends place and we can all go clubbing tonight. I seriously need a chick," Sirius asked getting all excited.  
  
"Er hello, Harry and Draco, or are you planning on leaving them on the street while we go in?" James asked sarcastically while he looked at Sirius like he was crazy.  
  
"It's tempting I know but no I was thinking Remi duh. He just finished his final year at Hogwarts so he'll be free for sure. The best part is he doesn't know what they're like so he won't refuse! He's only met Draco a few times and Harry's an angel by himself. What do you think?" Sirius stated standing up now.  
  
"Hey that just might work! Alright I'll call Remi now," James said running for the phone.  
  
Just as James left the room Draco looked up to his daddy with his curious blue eyes.  
  
"Are we getting a baby chicken daddy!" He asked excitedly. Sirius sweat dropped.  
  
"Er no that's not what I mean't," Sirius answered looking as Draco turned from excited to dissapointed.  
  
"But you said you needed a chick?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah but a chick is what grown ups call their girlfriends," He explained.  
  
"Why do you needed a girlfriend?" Draco replied.  
  
"Cause sometimes daddy's that don't have mommy's need girlfriends," Sirius explained again as he sat down with Harry and Draco on the floor.  
  
Draco looked down at the floor for a while thinking deeping into his two year old mind. All that could be heard was Bop and Brett on the television and Harry laughing to the funny things they said. That was until Draco came to a conclusion.  
  
"I don't want you to getted a girlfriend," Draco said looking up at Sirius sadly.  
  
Sirius looked back at Draco like he had said the most adorable thing in the world and pulled him into his lap and held him tight.  
  
"I know you don't but just like you need Harry as your friend when you get bigger and all grown up you need other types of friends aswell like girlfriends," Sirius explained letting Draco go but keeping him on his lap.  
  
"But then you won't be with me!" Draco complained.  
  
"Of couse I will, I be around just as much as before and maybe one day you can have a mommy as well as a daddy,"  
  
"Really! Just like Harry?!" Draco asked getting excited now.  
  
"Yep just like Harry but don't get your hopes up kid cause I don't plan on getting married anytime in the near future just laid," Sirius replied.  
  
"What's laid?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"When your older kid," Sirius replied lifting Draco out of his lap and walking into the kitchen.  
  
Just as he stepped into the kitchen James hung up the phone and Sirius looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Well?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He said yes!" James answered excitedly.  
  
"We're going clubbing, we're going clubbing!" He replied and did what was asumed to be a victory dance.  
  
After Sirius finally calmed down they headed back into the lounge to tell the now playing with wizard cubes Harry and Draco about the new arrangements.  
  
"Guess what?" Sirius asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"What?" Harry replied looking up from his blocks but Draco didn't look up.  
  
"Hello Draco I'm talking to you too. Anywayz you two are going to visit Uncle Remus tonight," Sirius announced excitedly.  
  
"Tommorow too," James added.  
  
"Really this is too good to be true!" Sirius said and did his victory dance again.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because we're going clubbing! Isn't it great," Sirius replied in between the moves of his victory dance.  
  
"Are you going to get a laid chick?" Draco asked innocently having no idea what he actually implied.  
  
James looked at Sirius with a amused look on his face that seemed to say, 'He's your son alright'. Sirius turned to glare at Draco playfully whilst blushing the deepest red humanly possible.  
  
"I recon that's his plan Draco," James stated in between his roaring laughter.  
  
It wasn't until further ten minutes later that James stopped laughing and that was only because Lily had come home from her friend Belinda's house. Sirius very enthusiastically informed her about their plans to go clubbing and she was happy to have a break from being a mom. She was however worried about leaving Harry alone even if he was with Remus and Draco but after a lot of persuation from James and Sirius she finally agreed to go.  
  
It was the first real time that the three were to have a night where they could act there age and forget about the responsibilities of being a parent even if it was only for one night. It was to be an especially great night for Sirius for the exact reason Draco suggested, and who knew maybe he would find a suitable girl to have a relationship with. Nah just sex.  
  
There you have it folks chapter 3 finished and complete. Next chapter we have the night out to the club and Remus does his best to babysit the disasterly duo. Poor Remus.  
  
Don't forget to review adn look out for the next chapter of Uncontrolable. I think the reason I chose the title is becoming more obvious with every chapter. Draco is uncontrolable in everyway possible.  
  
Love Kia Kawaii Princess 


End file.
